XMAS Time and the cake challenge
by Astasia
Summary: Take X-mas time, take a cake and some knight to make some special x-mas moments…Have fun...


**Summary:**  
Take x-mas time, take a cake and some knight to make some special x-mas moments…  
**Pairing **: none just fun!!!  
**Review** : welcome as always

**--------  
X-Mas Time  
--------**

X-mas is near and the queen Guinevere and Vanora was trying to prepare some cake for the silent night…

But they weren't alone in kitchen… the knight offered themselves to help the two girl…

"Vanora is ok for you ,to prepare the cake?"

"Yes my dear Gwen…so you can finish the x-mas tree…"

"Tristan you can cut those apple ,please?Here the knif.."Vanora was looking worry to the knight…he had extracted his sword and began to launch every apple in air, cutting with his sword…

"Oh My god!Tristan!"

"Yes?"

"You must cut the apple for the cake ,not for the marmalede!!!In this way we won't find any trace of them!!!"

On the other side of the room Guinvere was carring a box with some decoration…

Dagonet got closed her…

"Can I help you?"

Guinvere smiled …"Thanks Dag,here is the box…please be gentle…"

She couldn't finished the phrase…

Dagonet had launched the box to the other side of the room…near the tree …

"Ok…the next?"

Guinvere put her hands in her hair,and started to run toward the remains of her ornament…

Dag grabbed her arm…"Where do you go?We have already finished?"

His face was angelic…Guinevere thought that he hadn't really understand the situation…

"Dag, darling , have you ever noticed how are the ornament fragile?"

"No,my queen, usually I manage only sword and axe…"

She left him were it was with an interrogative face…

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh!Left them with their problems and come out with me"

Bors was arrived and got closer her wife embracing her while she was tring to mix all the ingredient…

"No Bors!I must finish the cake…or what remain of it…"

"The apples are gone…well … I can prepare some cream…"

She had decided it…

"Hey Bors get out to take some eggs!"

"Yes my darling…Gilly come with me!"

Guinevere was still tring to restore some ornament when Lancelot came near her…

"Pay attention, you could cut your little hand with that one…"

"No problems, with that…it's only that Dag have put too much enthusiam in the transport…"

The insider heard some playful scream came from the outside…

Lancelot opened the door…

"It's all ok .There are Bors and Gilly that are playing…"

Crack…

Lancelot had received and egg on his face…his curl had become all yellow in a single time…

"You!I 'll cut you with my two sword …NOW!"

He ran outside toward Bors and Gilly that were still triing to hit each other with the last eggs…

Vanora reached Guinevere…

"I think that my cream is over…"

Galahad and Gawain arrived in that moment…

"So here is the fire wood that you have request…where can we put it?"

Both the girl were exasperated…all them plans were failure…

"There, with the others"they said it without think a lot…

"Hey Gawain,still remain this one to cut…"

"Incredible!If we wouldn't think it this one remain entire!"

"Yeah!It'a work for men…"and smiled…

They took the tree with some strange ornament on and started to cut in …

Isn't enough the eggs all over the garden and the kitchen…

Isn't enough the apple spred as a carpet on the floor…

The two girl look each other with eyes filled with desperation…

Now the x-mas tree is gone too…

In that moment Arthur came in with and happy smile…

"I have taken the wine,is it all ready?"

"Happy X-mas , mylord"…Vanora was passing near Arthur to go out the room…

"Arthur…" Guinevere follow the friend…

"And the cake?"

"Ask your knight!"The two girl answered in unison in an angry way…

"And the tree?"He asked his kinght

"Ask them!"Gawain and Galahd were pointed from the other…

They started to laugh all togheter…

then they opened the wine…

"Happy x-mas to us and to our beloved Vanora and Guinevere!"

-----------------------  
I hope you have had fun!  
Happy x-mas 2004  
By Astasia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
You can find my fanfiction on my fanfiction and news site :

www.afanfiction.tk

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
